


Flores insípidas

by noironiric



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, References to Depression, Suffering, lo siento, trigger warning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: "Las miradas perdidas, el tiempo detenido, los corazones anhelantes, todo eso se unió en una agridulce melodía de medianoche".





	Flores insípidas

Cuando Hyungwon vio el primer pétalo caer, se sorprendió hasta llegar incluso a maravillarse por aquel fenómeno. Era invierno ¿Cómo podían estar brotando flores en una época tan fría como aquella? ¿Era acaso algún milagro de la naturaleza? Después un segundo pétalo descendió, y un tercero, y un sinfín de estos, todos posándose en sus extremidades. Fue entonces cuando realizó que no era la primavera la que había llegado, sino que era él el creador de la petalada que estaba sosteniendo con sus temblorosas manos. 

Él era consciente de lo que sucedió, de cómo empezó a toser corolas de gardenias y margaritas, que vagaban por su interior hacia su boca y una vez que las expulsaba, se propagaban por toda la habitación. También sabía que debía hacer algo respecto a lo que estaba ocurriéndole, pero no el qué. Él tampoco se lo ponía fácil, aunque tampoco podía culparle de nada. Hoseok quería a todo el mundo, Hoseok era un ángel, Hoseok era Hoseok y Hyungwon, tan solo Hyungwon. Tan diferentes, tan inalcanzables el uno para el otro, amándose pero siendo cobardes para admitirlo e ignorantes para conocer los sentimientos del otro. 

A Hyungwon le dolía la garganta, pero más aún el corazón y la cabeza, una de pensar y el otro de querer. Siempre decía que, si un amor hacía sufrir a quien lo padecía de aquella forma, era tóxico, pero Hoseok no lo era, y él quería creer que tampoco. No obstante, en algún punto de su vida se obsesionó con sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo de asustarle, de incomodarle o que acabase yéndose de su vida por no ser suficiente para él, y no estaba bien, así que decidió apartarse por un tiempo de él, para que no le pudiese afectar más a ninguno de los dos de forma negativa. Pensó que así todo estaría mejor, pero las cosas no funcionaban de aquella forma. Durante los días que pasó alejado de Hoseok, su situación se agravó. Lo que empezaron siendo flores blancas, acabaron convirtiéndose en rosas rojas, con sus delicados pétalos y sus venenosas espinas. Su mente se nubló, todo le molestaba y le costaba estar de pie. Si sus circunstancias en aquel entonces y su vida en general ya eran dolorosas para él, eso fue para él la gota que colmó el vaso.  
Todos sus amigos, al no tener apenas noticias de él, se preocuparon. Hyungwon decía que estaba bien, que si no llamaba era porque no había nada que contar, que solo necesitaba un tiempo para estar consigo mismo. Algunos le creyeron, otros no. Hoseok conocía cómo actuaba su mejor amigo en esas situaciones y se percató de que algo no iba bien, así que intentó hablar con él. Tras llamadas perdidas, excusas varias, mentiras y días esquivos, lo confrontó, pero seguía fingiendo que no ocurría nada y le dijo en numerosas ocasiones que no debía preocuparse por él. Hoseok lo dejó estar, esperando que así Hyungwon no se sintiese con tanta presión y pudiese descansar. 

El primero en descubrir lo que estaba pasando fue Changkyun. Cuando lo hizo, su pecho se encogió. Ver a una de las personas que más apreciaba sufrir todo aquello cuando tendría una solución sencilla como hablarlo con Hoseok o someterse a la operación que podría remover sus sentimientos y hacer que volviese a ser el Hyungwon de siempre, el que se reía de minucias y tenía una sonrisa dulce, el que nunca perdía el sueño, el que a pesar de las dificultades y de sus altibajos, siempre seguía adelante. En otra situación habría dejado que poco a poco se recuperase con el tiempo, pero en aquel instante, su vida peligraba, y no quería perder a alguien de esa forma. Le pidió una y otra vez que dejase sus miedos de lado y tomase una decisión, pues solo podría ocurrir algo malo si seguía ocultando su estado, pero el otro tenía miedo. Sin embargo prometió que lo solucionaría de la mejor manera posible, que tuviese fe en él. Changkyun no se quedó muy conforme, pero creyó en Hyungwon al considerarlo una persona madura. Luego vinieron Minhyuk y Kihyun, y posteriormente Jooheon y Hyunwoo. Uno tras otro le advertían y le imploraban que acabase con eso antes de que fuera más tarde, lo animaron y lo aconsejaron, pero este se limitaba a asentir y a decir que lo resolvería tarde o temprano. Hoseok no entendía lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos, ni tampoco por qué su mejor amigo lo evitaba de aquella forma, pero tampoco escuchaba respuestas algunas. 

Hyungwon estaba aterrado. Con el paso de los días, todo ello iba a peor y lo que eran en un principio unos pequeños pétalos, se tornó en un mar de flores en su cama, sangre en sus labios y cicatrices en su garganta. Poco a poco, le costaba más hablar y respirar. Las lágrimas se habían secado por completo y se habían convertido en legañas y lo único que quedaba en él era angustia. Quería chillar, pero no podía. No dejó de pensar en qué hacer. Quería un final feliz, aunque fuera solo para Hoseok, pero el hecho de que todos sus recuerdos se perdiesen tras la operación era algo que le aterrorizaba y que había descartado desde el principio. El mínimo pensamiento acerca de no tenerle en su vida, aunque luego no sintiese absolutamente nada, le producía un tremendo rechazo. No quería olvidarle, aunque le doliese. La otra opción era declararse y rezar porque fuera correspondido, pero estaba convencido de que no lo era, y eso le hacía volver al punto de partida. Muchas cosas le decían que Hoseok quería exclusivamente a otra persona con todo su corazón, y que no había hueco para él. Una de esas cosas era su ansiedad, otra su baja autoestima y posiblemente una tercera, que era el pánico que le provocaban las dos anteriores. Ni siquiera se lo habían confirmado, pero él lo creía firmemente. 

Entonces, en una de aquellas noches, el sufrimiento llegó a su fin. Hoseok apareció en su casa tras semanas huyendo de él. Estaba llorando y le pidió abrazarle. Hyungwon aceptó, y se fundieron en un cálido apretón. Las miradas perdidas, el tiempo detenido, los corazones anhelantes, todo eso se unió en una agridulce melodía de medianoche. Entonces procedieron a decir lo mucho que se echaban de menos y Hoseok hizo la pregunta clave ¿Por qué habían estado tan alejados en esos días el uno del otro con lo mucho que se querían? 

Hyungwon se detuvo en el verbo querer conjugado en forma personal. Se querían ¿No? ¿De verdad lo hacían? Y si era así ¿Qué querer era? ¿Querer de amistad de toda la vida o querer de amarse como él lo hacía con Hoseok? Este resolvió sus dudas, primero con palabras y luego con acciones. Al principio fue incómodo sacar el tema, porque los dos lo evitaban y lo querían tratar al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos se decidía por ser el primero en hacerlo, hasta que Hoseok lo simplificó todo diciendo que le quería y no solo como un mejor amigo o un hermano, sino como a alguien a quien quería besar todos los días y con quien vivir experiencias íntimas y que no podía con cualquiera. Hyungwon notó cómo su garganta se aclaraba, cómo los colores volvían a su rostro y las lágrimas descendían por su cara. Sus narices estaban rozándose, y después sus labios entraron en contacto, así como sus sonrisas. Al fin esa pesadilla había acabado.

La última vez que Hyungwon fue a dormir acabó de un modo apacible al menos, ya que haber podido soñar una vez más con la persona a la que amaba y tan dulcemente fue un buen final para él. Los pétalos de las rosas rojas como la sangre estaban desperdigados por parte de su rostro y su cama. Cuando todos sus amigos descubrieron el trágico desenlace, sus corazones resquebrajados se terminaron de romper. La culpa y el dolor por la pérdida y por no haber podido hacer nada a tiempo eran devastadores y lloraron hasta que sus ojos enrojecieron por completo y no les quedaron más lágrimas. Aún así, no fueron capaces de superarlo. 

Todos lloraron. Todos, menos Hoseok. Los pétalos de crisantemos violetas y pensamientos malvas que salían por su boca y lo asfixiaban no lo permitían.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Antes de que digáis nada... Sí, estoy aún trabajando en Flores delicadas y en Una cita de internet, pero hoy me ha venido la inspiración para escribir esto y necesitaba hacerlo para no quedarme con la espina clavada (nunca mejor dicho). 
> 
> Un par de aclaraciones sobre el fic:
> 
> 1\. Lo escribí mientras escuchaba en bucle Go away de Yong Jun Hyung, Everyday I love you de Vivi de LOONA (Stan LOONA) y Fake Love de BTS. Ha sido una experiencia interesante. 
> 
> 2\. Supongo que os habréis quedado con dudas acerca de las flores que aparecen mencionadas en el fic. Las gardenias significan "amor secreto", las margaritas blancas "solo tengo ojos para ti", los cristantemos violetas "no soporto la idea de perder tu amor" y los pensamientos malvas "nostalgia del amor perdido". 
> 
> 3\. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic con tantísimo angst, pero quería probar algo nuevo. Sé que en mis otros fics hay angst en mayor o menor medida, pero nunca de forma tan explícita. Quería trabajar con una trama en la que una persona tuviese tal dependencia por otra que le diese miedo perderla u olvidarla, hasta llegar a morir con tal de no hacerlo, como en este caso pasa con Hyungwon y Hoseok, y que suele ser el motivo por el que se produce el hanahaki disease. Es un amor trágico, al fin y al cabo. 
> 
> 4\. Espero que os haya gustado. Los kudos y los comentarios se agradecen bastante. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
